


let's get wild

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Caught, Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Pretend Cheating, Punishment, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: the one where you get caught by your boyfriend calum in bed with another girl and he decides you both need punished





	let's get wild

**Author's Note:**

> totally don't need to free up space on my laptop so i'm posting old fanfiction haha.  
> also easier dropped today and i'm not okay oh my god

It was late at night when I came stumbling into the 5SOS house, my dress hiked up and cheeks rosy from a couple of cocktails I had indulged in. My friend Alice was clinging onto me as we giggled our way in the front door when she fell into me and grabbed my ass to stop herself from falling. I let out a soft moan and she grinned up at me. "Bad Y/N, anyone could hear you," She leaned up and gazed at me as I bit my lip. "Wanna have a little fun?" She questioned, wrapped her hand softly around my neck. I nodded and she leaned forward and kissed me softly, her lips feeling so much different than my boyfriend's. I pulled away and smiled, leading her up the stairs and the two of us fell onto a large bed, her hands travelling all over my body. We began to kiss again, this time more rough and passionate. It wasn't my first time with a girl, neither was it Alice's, we both loved a fun time together when we could.

Her hands traveled slowly into my underwear causing me to let out a few moans, especially when she kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. The soft touches on my clit were driving me insane and I was desperate for more, rutting my hips into her fingertips as our lips met in another desperate kiss. My pleasure was interrupted by a deep voice at the door. "You're such a little slut, you couldn't wait until I got home from the studio huh?" Calum stood with his tan arms crossed at the door, watching Alice and I intently. "Cal, I - uh," I stuttered out, pulling my dress down as Alice look shocked. "No, keep going, I wanna see you and your little friend here play, after all you looked like you were having fun," He ordered, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "I ought to punish the both of you for being such whores behind my back." Alice and I shared a glance and she winked at me, "You should daddy, we've been very bad girls," she said confidently and I saw Calum tense at being called daddy and I knew we were in for a rough time.

"Get rid of those excuses for dresses then I want you both face down ass up." We immediately obeyed, excited at the prospects of being punished as we rid ourselves of our clothing. He was the only one left fully clothed, wearing a tight black t shirt and his usual black jeans, making me feel more submissive than normal. "Look at the two of you, both dripping wet and waiting for me, god I'm one lucky man," I felt his hand come down harshly on the right side of my ass. "Thank you daddy!" I moaned out as he slapped the other side, then proceeded to copy his actions on Alice, eliciting a similar response from her as moans spilled out. His slaps continued, getting harder as we both became whimpering messes under his hands. "On your knees the two of you, I think I deserve something now, don't I?" I scrambled onto the floor as he simply freed his hard cock from his jeans, barely bothered to pull his jeans down. 

"I want you both to suck me off and you had better do it fucking well or else I might not bother to fuck you." He gripped my neck as he spoke, giving us such a look that made me feel weak yet so turned on. "Yes daddy" we chorused. I let Alice take the lead, holding her hair back and gripping the base of his cock as she slowly took him into her mouth, tonguing his cock as her head began to move, "Fuck, you brought me a pretty little slut didn't Y/N, her mouth feels fucking amazing," He groaned out and leaned his head back in pleasure. She pulled off and I replaced her, licking at his slit, causing him to hiss before completing taking him in, trying to deep throat him the best that I could. I felt Alice's fingers softly play with his balls. His hands gripped onto my hair, pushing his cock in and out at a quicker pace. "Don't worry baby, you'll get your turn." Calum panted at Alice before moving himself towards her, giving her the same treatment as she allowed him to fuck her mouth.

She was pulled off his cock, leaving her breathless and mouth open for more. "Good eager slut aren't you? Can't wait to fuck you and hear you beg for more." I gazed at the two of them, my pussy growing wetter and wetter. "Now you baby, lie down on the bed, legs open like a good whore." He motioned to Alice, who spread herself out, looking beautiful as we got a full view of her soaking pussy. "And you. You're gonna ride her face while I fuck her got it?" Calum gripped my neck again as he leaned down to speak to me. "Yes daddy." He gave me a brief rough kiss before pulling me up onto the bed. I gently positioned my pussy above her face, my legs shaking slightly with anticipation. "Y/N if you even think of cumming without permission, I'll tie you to that fucking headboard and fuck your friend without you getting a single thing out of it, got it?" He growled out at me as he climbed in between Alice's legs, gripping her soft thighs. "Yes daddy, I won't cum without your permission," I gasped as Alice began to lick my pussy, her tongue slowly teasing around my clit before the vibrations of her moan from Calum entering her caused me to grip onto the headboard. "F-Fuck Alice, I forgot how f-fucking good your tongue was," I gasped out as I watched my boyfriend pick his pace up, gripping her hips hard enough to leave little bruises. "Was? Have you been fucking Alice here before?" Calum glanced wide eyed at me, but never letting his dominance fade. "Y-Yes daddy, we used to fuck before I started dating you, we knew each other in h-high school." I began to grind down on her face, her tongue making quick figures of eight on my clit. "Damn, never realized my baby girl was such a slut, fooling around with other girls, while acting so innocent." He growled and fucked into Alice harder, leaning forward to catch my lips in a rough kiss.

Her moans increased, feeling amazing against my clit as I felt her hands grip my ass in sheer pleasure. Calum began rubbing her clit roughly, causing her to scream out against me. "Daddy, please do that again, she feels so good against me when she moans, please" I beg pitifully as my legs shake in pleasure. I looked completely fucked out already, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my moans got louder. He simply smirks at me and continues his actions. "Alice baby, make Y/N cum and I might let you cum." She immediately began licking faster, her desperation showing in her actions. It wasn't long before the knot in my stomach grew. "D-Daddy, please can I cum, please, I've been a good girl, please let me cum all over Alice's tongue." I beg Calum, getting desperate myself for release. "Fine baby girl, but only because you begged me so nicely." I felt my orgasm wash over me, my legs shaking and my moans getting louder as Alice's tongue never left my pussy until I was done. 

"Thank you daddy," I smiled at him and he motioned for me to get off her. The loudness of her moans could now be heard throughout the room as Calum roughly fucked her, his hands grabbing her nipples as his hips met hers. "F-Fuck daddy, so fucking big!" she screamed out as I sat beside them, reaching my hand over to toy with her clit. "She's a pretty slut isn't she daddy, looking so fucked out." I speak, trying to get Alice to cum, and it seemed to be working as her legs clamped around Calum, her body beginning to shake. "Baby girl, you ask to cum, remember?" Calum growled out as she drew closer and closer. "Daddy, please let me cum!" She screamed out, moaning loudly. "Cum, slut." He commanded, as my fingers grew faster on her clit. "FUCK!" she moaned as her orgasm washed over her, she looked beautiful as her body shook from the pleasure. "Thank you daddy," She smiled at him, breathless as her chest rose up and down quickly.

He pulled out of her and pulled me in for a kiss, grabbing my ass as he did so. "We aren't done yet. Y/N I want you to ride me while I devour Alice's pretty pussy here, got it?" I nodded, excited to finally get his cock. "Words baby." "Yes daddy, I can't wait to ride your cock." He smirked as Alice moved out the way to let him lie down. I straddled his hips briefly, slowly pumping his cock. "Y/N if I wanted a fucking handjob I would have told you, now get that pretty pussy onto my cock now." He ordered, pulling Alice towards him by her hips and helping her position her pussy on his mouth, facing me. I grabbed his cock and slowly pushed it inside of me, it completely filling me up.I let out a loud moan, a similar reaction Alice who had Calum's lips wrapped around her clit and his hands gripping onto her hips. I began to move, dragging myself slowly up and down his cock, feeling every inch of him. My pace picked up, grinding harshly down onto him. "Daddy, fuck, you're so fucking big!" I whimper out, having to lean back and grip onto his thighs for support as the pleasure consumed me. "Daddy more, please more," Alice was a moaning mess on top of Calum, his tongue working fast and deep into her. We both knew we wouldn't last long given our previous orgasm, but it didn't matter as we would be fucked and pleasured until Cal himself came.

She leaned forward and caught me in a messy kiss, moans spilling out as he became rougher, his hips began to snap up and fuck into me harshly and his mouth never left Alice's pussy, holding her in closer to him. Alice broke first yelling out, "Daddy I need to cum, please let me cum on your tongue please!" He let go of her for a second. "Cum all over my fucking tongue slut." I got to watch her orgasm again, as Calum kept licking at her the whole way through, she shuddered and screamed at his assault on her. "Thank you daddy for letting me cum." She shakily got off of him and he sat up, pulling me in closer for a kiss. Watching Alice orgasm has made me desperate. "Daddy, can I cum, please daddy I need to cum on your cock." I moaned, wrapping my arms around him as I grew more needy. "Go on princess, cum all over daddy's cock, you've been such a good girl, bringing daddy a pretty slut to play with you deserve it," He growled as I let go, the intensity of the orgasm being too much to handle as I fell into Calum, shaking and moaning. "Thank you daddy." I whispered softly when I had finished.

He pulled me slowly off his cock and placed me on the ground on my knees, motioning for Alice to get into the same position. "Open up sluts, Daddy needs to cum too." We obeyed, watching as he pumped his cock fast, aiming at our tongues and slowly came with a deep growl. We caught everything, showing him the cum before sharing a deep kiss and swallowing. "You two are fucking amazing," he said breathlessly as we collapsed onto the bed. Alice and I let out a giggle as we shared a glance, causing Calum to be confused. "We set this whole thing up, you were meant to catch us and fuck us." Alice smiled at Calum who shook his head. "What naughty fucking sluts, god." He laughed as he pulled out his phone, and began laughing harder. We gathered round to see a message on his hone that made us all hysterically laugh.

Michael: Hey Cal, I don't know how to tell you this but when I was leaving to meet Luke and Ash, I saw Y/N in bed with another girl, I thinking she's cheating on you.

"Quite glad it was Calum that caught us and not him, how would we even explain that? Hey I'm not cheating, it's a kinky sex game I've set up with my boyfriend now please leave?" I giggled as Calum typed out a response.

Calum: Don't worry, I sorted the two of them out, think they had a lot of fun

Michael: you dirty bastard


End file.
